


Dief and Doughnut (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I quick sketch of one on my favorite Dief scenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Doughnut (fanart)

  



End file.
